Neo Kanist Rite Party
Introduction The Neo Kanist Rite Party is a Political Party which works on the idea of Syncretist Politics. Some of The parties policies are similar to those of left wing beliefs whereas others are more similar to right wing beliefs. The Party believes that by combining what may be seen as opposite political ideoligies they can help to create a party which holds the people of The Ascendant Union of Greater Likatonia as its priority. Core Beliefs As stated on the Party Website: We believe in having a strong and proffesional Military to safeguard our nation and what it stands for. We believe that all men should be required to partake in national service for two years after schooling. We believe that a multi-cultural society benefits our nations, but at the same time there should be firm boundries on Immigration. We believe that every citizen has the right to worship whatever religion they please. We believe in having a free market, with certain laws in place to make sure companies behave themselves. We believe that the most powerful person in our nation is the worker, we heartfully encourage trade unions and what they stand for. We believe that every person has the right to vote and to live a life without fear of persecution or prejudice. We believe that The Ascendant Union of Greater Likatonia should be returned to great nation that it once was. Kanism is the way forward. Kanism Kanism is a relatively new concept, founded around 2660's by Carl.M.Kane. It combines Some right wing and left wing beliefs in a new syncretic ideology. Kanism entails a free economy, a strong military, equal rights for all workers, good human rights for all, a controlled immigration system and a strong sense of nationalism. Party Success In the elections of 2670 the party recieved 59,849 votes (0.03%) which gave 0 seats in what was then called the convocation, the Likaton Fascist Front Axis Mundi gaining the majority. In the election of 2973 the party recieved 27,981,809 votes (14.59%) which gave 97 seats. Due to the dissoluison of the Likaton Fascist Front Axis Mundi, another election was held 5 months later. The party recieved 30,060,792 votes and gained an additional 6 seats in convocation, with the Independant party (the Likaton Coalition of the Willing) recieving 50% of the vote and the Berosian party recieving 33%. The Berosian Party then dissolved and naother election was held. The Likaton Coalition of the Willing recieving 150,539,992 votes (77%) and 515 seats in Senate, The NKRP recieved 43,153,460 votes (22%) and 151 seats in Senate,also gaining control of the region of Gokitan, making the NKRP the main opposition in the Ascendant Union of Greater Likatonia. In the August 2679 elections the NKRP recieved 45,297,069 votes (23%) but because of new voting laws the party actually lost 8 seats. In the same election the LCW recieved 187 seats and the Free Thinking Party recieved 175 seats, the NKRP therefore became the third largest party, ahead of the Likatonian Superpower Party and the Alliance of Free Democratic Nationalists. In the september 2685 elections the NKRP recieved 49,525,533 votes (25%) which gave the party 165 seats. The LCW recieved 200 seats, the Free Thinking Party recieved 157 seats, the Alliance of Free Democratic Nationalists recieved 143 seats and the Pragmatic Nihilist Party recieved 0 seats. The NKRP became the main opposition to the LCW yet again. Present The Neo Kanist Rite Party are gaining popularity day by day. They expect to gain a huge number of seats in the next election. The current leader of the party James Clarkson says that he aims to lead the NKRP to glory and aims to become the majority party. The future is bright for the Neo Kanist Rite Party Current Candidates for Office Candidate for Emissary- James Clarkson Candidate for Head of Government- Billy Hudson Candidate for Foreign Affairs- Karl Barker Candidate for Internal Affairs- Salem Harrison Canditate for Finance- Lennie Simmonds Candidate for Defence- Cane Syrox Candidate for Justice- Tim Wollenson Candidate for Infrastructure and Transport- Geoff Jones Candidate for Health and Social Services- Alistair Boirason Candidate for Education and Culture- Paul Thorpe Candidate for Science and Technology- Sir Henry Pullman-Samson Candidate for Food and Agriculture- Joshua King Cadidate for Environment and Tourism- David Brackley Candidate for Trade and Industry- Peter Ockleham